


Voltron: One-shots, Drabbles, Etc

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Series: Short Stories, One-shots, and Others [3]
Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Yeah, another one-shots novel. I like doing one-shots, simply because they help clear my mind of clutter and make it easier to write bigger and better chapters. c:So yes, Voltron. (I'm obsessed. Please send help.)





	Voltron: One-shots, Drabbles, Etc

Oh boy another intro chapter. Y'all are probably tired of them by now, but they must be done. Same as the others, I'm listing where you can send your requests. 

 

I'll be taking requests here, on Discord (♡Out_With_A_Yang♡#3471), and on Wattpad (Its_Not_The_Relic). I'm also semi-active on my twitter (@CinnamonOllie), and I'm currently rebuilding tumblr, as my old account was hacked, and had to be deleted. I'll let y'all know the new user once it's up and running.

Yes, I copy-pasted that from my other story. I'm too lazy to type, okay? xD Anyway, enjoy another shit-fic- I mean, short-fic. 


End file.
